Hunter
by Frankenstein19
Summary: Marco and his partner Janna hunt down and kill anything that harms the innocent. But this night might be their last. (sorry, I suck at summaries and descriptions)
1. Chapter 1

**Well, decide to try something new in life. Don't know how long it will last, manly because I suffer from ADHD and it's hard for me to concentrate on stuff. just to give you an idea, I wrote three lines before stopping and doing something else. Also I'm not that good at writing. So, yay, why am I trying this?**

* * *

 ** **Marco Pov****

"We're here," Turning into the empty parking lot and stopping the car in front of the hotel. I Looked through the windshield at this gloomy place.

Most of the windows are still somewhat intact. So, my eyes roamed over them, trying to see anything. But there was nothing. No light, no movement, no life. It looked more abandoned than a ghost town… At least from here.

But I remember back when this place uses to thrive. It also uses to be more of a motel back in the day. Then they added a second floor and an indoor pool. Leaning back into my seat, I started remembering some of the good times I had here, and it even brought a little smile to my face.

Too bad the place got condemned when portions of the floors caved in. Boy does that feel like a whole different life back then. Well, it was actually… Mainly because it was a lot simpler and easier going then what I'm doing now.

"So, you really think it's in there?" But no response came. I turned to look at my passenger.

There she was head leaning on the passenger's window, headphones on, and out like a light. I really envy her right now, we haven't had a good nights rest in a while. I already feel like I'm running on empty, and it's only the first case tonight. Reaching over, I shook her shoulder a bit. She jumped almost enough to knock the headphones off.

"WHAT!? Wha-Oh, we're here." Janna said as she saw us parked in front of the hotel.

"Yay and I asked do you really think it's in there?" But now thinking about it, the question was stupid to ask. Of course, she doesn't know if it's in there. All we ever go on are rumors with little to no hard evidence.

"Don't Know," She yawned and stretched, before taking off the headphones placing them and her cell on the dash.

"Only one way to find out." She said before exiting the car and closing the door. Always so eager, even though she knows what might happen.

Sighing, I opened the door and got out. But before closing it, I took my hoodie off and tossed it into the car. Walking to the back of the car where Janna was waiting for me. I unlocked the trunk, but before I opened it, I took one last good look around. Nothing and no one around us and with that I opened the trunk to reveal all our gear.

An assortment of 'ingredients' for manly Janna to use. But also an assortment of knives, guns, and tactical gear too. Reaching in and grabbing my plate carrier that was hanging from a coat hanger from under the trunk hood. I put it on and tighten the straps until it barely moves. Then grabbing my leg holster, I connected it to my belt.

As I connected the straps around my leg, I looked over to see Janna checking her SIG-P226 handgun. "Sooo, what's the plan?"

"Simple. Go in, search, and if so, eliminate the monster." She said putting the pistol in its holster "Like always."

"You know what I mean." Grabbing my M&P40, I checked the magazine and tested the flashlight attachment before putting it in the holster. "It'll take most of the night to clear the building if we don't come up with a plan."

"Ok, we'll split up then." She reaches in, grabbed her knife and slide it into its sheath that's attached behind her plate carrier.

"And you also know what usually happens when we do that too." I was attaching my two-way radio to my vest when a question came to me. "Wait. Is this something we can kill, or do we need to do a ritual or something?"

"Well with everything we heard… I say… yes, we can kill it." She said grabbing the Vector and unfolding the stock.

Hopefully, she's right. I thought as I grabbed my forearm shell holder and putting it on my right hand. Then grabbing my Tac-14 with an arm brace and a flashlight attachment. I checked my gear one last time making sure it was all there, loaded and secure. Looking at her, she nodded telling me she was ready too.

But as I was closing the trunk, I stopped once the hotel came into view. Every time. Every time before I go onto a mission, or case, or whatever we feel like calling it at the time, the same question would pop up. A question I would only ask myself and no one else.

Why? Why risk getting hurt or killed? No one ever thanks us for risking our lives to keep them safe from what they don't believe or even know exists, and there are other hunters out there that do this and are most likely even better than us too. So, Why? Why do this?

My concentration was broken when I heard an obvious fake cough. Looking over to see Janna, arms crossed over her gun and foot tapping. Always impatient. I thought as I closed the trunk and locked it.

"Just thinking of a plan. Let's go." I said walking around the car and to the main entrance.

As we walked to the entrance, the question popped up one last time, before going away. Right now, I need to focus. Besides, I always find the answer to it. We stopped in front of the door and the condemned sign on the door reminding us of yet another threat that could happen to us.

Yet Janna continued forward like it was nothing. She turned on her gun mounted light, tried the doorknob, looked at me and nodded. I got into position, turned on my flashlight, and nodded back.

She pushed the door open and I rushed in, gun up with Janna right behind me. Braking off to the left, while Janna went right. I quickly roamed the light over the room, to find nothing but some left behind furniture and since I didn't hear anything from her side, it must be clear too.

Taking the lead and we went further in. Going up to the front desk, there was something on top of it covered in dust. I brushed the dust off it and to our luck it was a map, and somewhat readable. Judging from the map the pool was in the middle of the building with the rooms surrounding it, but I sighed at seeing the number of rooms the thing could be hiding in. Which means we need to clear them all.

"Well, what's the plan?" She asked beside me. I looked at her with a confused look. "You said you were thinking of a plan."

"Oh.. Umm Yay. uh... We split up." Saying that with little to no confidence what's so ever.

"Really?" Raising an eyebrow and cocking her head a bit.

The best response I could come up with was a little smile and to shrug.

"Good plan." patting my shoulder, then going down the hallway to the right of the desk.

I went to the left hallway and shined my light down it, before slowly walking down it with my gun ready. The first room I came to, the door was closed. Reaching out, I tried the doorknob. But it was locked, which I was glad for. I'll be even gladder if most of the rooms were like this.

The next five doors where either lock or jammed and at that point it sort of felt like I was in a horror game. But finally, I came to a door which was cracked open. Aiming the gun up, I pushed the door open with my foot. Entering it with the gun still raised, only for the room to be completely empty. There wasn't even any furniture in it. I checked the bathroom, which was empty also and with that, I went back to the hallway to continue.

About halfway through the hall, I was to the point of just holding my gun at my waist, so the light was in front of me and when I was clearing a room, I wasn't aiming it just holding on to the handguard. And when I was on the last five rooms of this hallway, there were no signs of anything living or even been in here in a long time and I was really starting to doubt if anything was here now.

Reaching up, I press the button on the radio. "Janna come in. Over."

"What do you need?" I heard over the radio.

I sighed. I keep telling her to say over when she's done talking, but nope. So, to counter this I count to five before speaking. "So, find anything? Over."

"No, found nothing yet. What? bored already?" she said with a little chuckle. Even though I couldn't see her, I could tell from her voice, she was getting bored also.

Walking up to a door, I pushed it open with my shotgun barrel and just shined the light around the room. Before going up to the wall in the hallway and leaning on it. "N… Yay. It's just you know, the last couple of places we searched. There was nothing. What are the chances this one has the monster in it? I just feel like we're wasting our time. Over."

"I know and your right, maybe little to none that it's actually here. But it's either this or start searching the woods." And she was right there, but we'll have to do that for our other case anyway so maybe-

"Marco, I found something, over." Two things hit me as I heard that. One she's getting serious, especially when she starts doing what I tell her to do and two she found something which most likely means, we are not alone here.

"What did you find? Over." I stopped leaning on the wall, getting back into an alert stance. Especially when I heard what she found.

"A body. Torn up badly too, and there are… bloody handprints. It looks like the fingers are… elongated. Over." Just like the rumors we've heard, it's here… or at least it was.

"Does it look fresh? Over." The anticipation was killing me to know the answer.

"It's fresh, Over." A chill ran down my spine and fear coursed through me. Which was good, because that'll keep me alive in the long run. But we need to regroup right now.

"Stay where you are. I'm coming to you." I said taking off.

Instead of going back the way I came, I decided to go around the corner and take the long way. As was I was running down the hall, a noise made me come to a dead stop. It sounded like it came from a couple of rooms ahead of me. Turning off my light, I ducked into the nearest open room. Peering back into the hallway it took a while for my eyes to adjust, but once they did, I saw it. The creature, it came out three rooms ahead of me.

It looked human, at least the silhouette did, but it was on its hands and knees like an animal. It turned its head towards me and I duck back into the room, but not before making out what could have been glow eyes. Don't know if it saw me or not, but now I got a chance to get it. I quickly thought of a plan, which was simple. Just step out, aim, and shoot. At this range, it shouldn't stand a chance.

I got my gun ready.

I took a breath.

And-

"Marc-" My hand quickly went to my radio and pressed the button, canceling anything trying to come through.

Fuck there was no way it didn't hear that, no delaying it now. I quickly got my gun ready again and stepped into the hallway. Flashlight on, aiming my gun down the hallway, only for nothing to be there. What?! Where did it go?! Inching forward a bit, thinking it went back into the room. Just then something fell in front of the light. I didn't look down, it doesn't matter what it was, it just meant that something above cased it fall.

Quickly aiming up, just in time to see the creature fly towards me. Just as I pulled the trigger, it knocked the gun to the left making the shot hit the wall. Falling onto my back with it right on top of me, the radio blared.

"MARCO!" Thankfully though I was able to reposition my hands fast and use the gun to push him off me. I quickly pumped a new round into the chamber, pointed it in its direction, and fired.

I shot the door frame of the room the monster ran into. Chambering another round, I kept my gun trained on the door as I got up. Going over to the room, I quickly entered only to find that the roof was caved in, creating a ramp up to the second floor.

"It's on the second floor!" I said thought the radio, before climbing up the debris.

Quickly going into the hallway, I looked left, nothing. But turning right, I saw it down the hall and go around the corner. Running as fast as I could down the hallway and almost slipping when I turn the corner. But now having a good line of sight of it, I aimed the shotgun and hoped the double-aught buckshot will reach.

I shot three times. The first looked like it mostly hit behind it, the second hit the wall to the right of it, the third looked like it may have grazed it and its reaction then was to dive into a room. Running to the room, I was going to guard it until Janna got there. But peering into it revealed that most of the floor was gone.

Going to the edge and looking down the hole, there it was, sitting there licking the wound on its arm. Rising the gun, I pull the trigger, only to receive a click in response. Fuck, miss counted. That got the pale, naked, human-like creature's attention and it looked at me. The face is almost featureless. No nose, no mouth, but a lot of teeth.

Reaching for my handgun only for it to scurry out of sight. Dang, it! I was about to try and put a round into my gun before jumping down when something hit me in the back and caused me to fall. Hitting the floor face first, I quickly rolled over to get the creature in my sights.

It was in the doorway, looking at me, contemplating whether to attack me or run. But before I was able to draw my pistol, or it could attack, something fell into the room. My attention went from him to Janna, who landed on her feet, turned and opened fire on the doorway, casing it ran off to the left.

"After it!" Janna yelled and ran off.

"Did you push-fuck!" Reaching over I grabbed my shotgun.

As I got up and went after them, I pulled back the handguard and opened the chamber. Yanking one of the shells off my wrist, I shoved it in and closed it. One shot is better than nothing. turning the only corner they could have gone around, I saw Janna pointing her gun at a door. It must be in there.

I put the rest of the shells into the gun as I walked up to her. When I got next to her, she nodded at me and I nodded back. Charging in with her right behind me, I discovered way she didn't go in alone. The room was the pool area. It was massive, with changing rooms to the right of the empty pool, and it even had a balcony above us, so people could come from the second floor. At first glance, he was nowhere to be seen.

Janna then motioned her head to the changing rooms and I nodded in agreement. We made our way to the changing rooms. Her in front with me right behind her, watching our back as we move. As we moved, something on one of the pillars caught my eye. Shining my light on it revealed weird holes going up it. it took me a couple of seconds to finally realize what they were and what it meant.

"Ceiling!" Too late, it jumped onto us.

I think it was trying to knock both of us down, but instead, it went over me and knocked Janna down. Spinning around, I swing my gun, hitting it with the arm brace and knocking him off her. Before I was able to get the gun back into position to shoot, he got to the changing rooms.

"Okay?" kneeling beside her, keeping my eyes and gun trained on the door.

"Yay." Reaching down and grabbing her arm, I helped her up.

Once she grabbed her gun, we made our way to the door. The doorway led to a small hallway and two changing rooms. Boys on the right, girls on the left. Looking at the boys' room for a second, before looking at the girls. keeping my gun trained on that door while Janna did the same to the other. I didn't see any blood leading into either of them, but he must be in one of them.

"Let's check the right one." Making the choice on which one to take.

"No. We both take one." I looked at her for a second before, back to the door. "If we take one and the creature is not in there. It'll probably sneak by and then we'll most likely never find it again."

Fuck, I hate this. But she's right. So, a fifty-fifty chance, which one? "Fine. I'll take the girls room."

As I walked to the door, I heard Janna chuckle. "Always knew you had a perverted side."

I would have uttered something in return if I wasn't too focused right now. Before entering I poked my head in and checked above the door. With that clear, I entered the room. The room had lockers against the wall and two rows of fully enclosed showers. Checking the rest of the ceiling before going to the first stall, I pushed the door rest of the way open. Nothing. Then I turned around and did the same to the other one on the opposite side. Still nothing.

But after opening the third one and turning around to open that one, shoots echoed into the room. Janna! The door burst open, knocking the gun out of my hand and knocking me over into the stall behind me. It jumped onto me and opened its mouth wide, showing off its sharp teeth. Reaching up and grabbing his shoulder, but its head kept lowering. Finally reaching up with my other hand, I grabbed his throat to stop him.

That stopped it from biting me. But didn't stop his claws, which were now ripping at my chest. I must do something fast! I tried rolling to right, because the shower wall on left was to close, only for him to stick his arm out and stop it from happening. His one hand stopped clawing at my vest and grabbed onto my shoulder strap. It started pulling itself down and it was succeeding at it, inching closer and closer. It was now close enough that I could feel it's breath on my face.

How is it this strong?! It wasn't this hard to get him off me the first time. Then it hit me, Janna! He heard Janna through the radio and most likely thought she was there too. I didn't push him off, he jumped off! Which also reminded me she was nearby.

With the rest of my strength, I pushed, even giving off a yell as I did. Witch worked, a little, as I was able to push him back a bit. Now I just have to hold him off and hope Jenna heard me. The creature must have taken the yell as a challenge because it gave an inhuman yell back in a louder tone. If she didn't hear me, she must have heard that.

My question was answered when a third yell echoed in the room. Seeing Janna behind it, she drove her knife into the creature's back. It shrieked, letting go of me it turned and smacked Janna down the aisle. This gave me a chance to grab my pistol and quickly pull the trigger three times hitting him in the stomach.

This stunned it, I don't know if it was now contemplating whether to run or attack me again. But it gave me an opportunity and I didn't waste it. I pushed him enough to be able to get my leg between us and kick him off. It stumbled back and was on his feet like a human, which gave me a good target to shoot at. Aiming, I pulled the trigger as fast as I could. Most of the bullets hit him, and as I shot, I could barely make out other gunshots too.

It finally stumbled down the aisle to the right and fell. It took me a bit to regather myself from the near death, once my head was back in place. I looked at my pistol to see the slide locked back, quickly putting in a new magazine and releasing the slide, I was ready to check on the monster. Standing up, I stepped into the aisle and aimed at the monster, which was still laying there.

I looked behind me to see Janna sitting up and aiming her gun at it, looking back I asked. "You okay?"

"Yay, we're fine." She responded then asked a question in return. "You think it's dead?"

Examining the monster, it has a knife in its back, shoot a good number of times, and has not moved yet. The wounds were still there and bleeding pretty good. But just to make sure, I aimed and put three more rounds into the side of his head.

"Now he is." Putting my gun away. I turn to see Janna on her feet and had put her gun away too. Walking up to him, I put my foot on him and as I grabbed the handle to yank the knife out.

"You know stepping on a rake is never a good idea." This comment made me stop from yanking the knife out and slowly turn my head towards her.

I showed no amusement to the joke. Yet she had a nice big grin on her face from it. This always fascinated me, how she could always go from a life threating situation to her normal self the very next second. I wish I could do that. Yanking the knife out, I gave it a couple of hard swaps to get as much of the blood off.

Walking over to her, I handed her the knife "Should we burn the body?"

"You going to burn it right here then?" Putting her knife away and giving me a little smirk.

Reaching down and grabbing my shotgun, I examined the floor. It looks like it's linoleum or tiled. But the question is, what's underneath? I sighed and handed her the gun. "No."

Walking over to the creature, I grabbed its arms and started dragging. Now burning an empty, condemned, building down doesn't bother me. But burning it down then it being investigated and them finding bullet casings, bodies, and showing that the fire was started from an arsonist, dose.

We'll be the ones hunted then and Janna knows this. Which is why I do my best to make sure it doesn't happen. To the point where I latterly move the bodies to a clearing, build a little burn pit, and make sure it doesn't spread. She keeps teasing that it's my 'safe kid' coming through and here I thought I got rid of that name a long time ago, but nope.

I dragged him to the edge of the pool and simply kicked him in. Jumping in, I drug him a little more to the center of the pool, before going back to the edge where Janna was standing. She tossed me a container and a matchbook.

Going back to the creature, I unscrewed the container's cap. The smell of gasoline hit my nose, as I poured it all over the corpse. I grabbed one match then lit it and lit the rest of them with it, before dropping it onto the corpse. The smell of burning flesh quickly overtook the gas smell. I don't think I'll ever get used to that smell. Going back to the edge Janna reached down. Grabbing her hand, she helped me up.

We watch as it burns in silence before Janna broke it. "So…"

"So?" now what does she want?

"Aren't you going to say something?" I looked at her for a bit before realizing what she wants.

I sighed "Thanks…"

"Yay, you o-"

"For not shooting me again." Grabbing my shotgun from her hand and making my way back to the car.

"It was one time!" she yelled as she followed me.

"It was one time, but it was three bullets!" which is why she used her knife when the thing was on top of me this time.

...

Putting my plate carrier back on the hanger, I finally saw the full damage to it. He clawed through most of the fabric, magazine holders, and pouches to the point the plate looked like it was going to fall out. Not just that there were claw marks in the plate itself.

Seeing this really put in perspective of how bad it could have been. but it actually went really well, with Janna and I only received minor cuts and bruises. Which makes the question, what got us through things like this? Was it luck, skill, or a combination of both. Because sooner or later they are both going to run out. I Closed the trunk and locked it before going to the driver's door. When I opened the door, Janna was sitting in the driver's seat.

"My turn to drive." She said holding out her hand.

"You know where a motel is?" about to hand the keys over.

"We're not going to a motel." yanking the keys away before she could grab them. "Marco, there are three nearby cases we problem could get done before the nights over."

Look at her for a bit, before she held out her hand again. Dropping the keys into her hand, I closed the door and went to the passenger's side. Once seated I grabbed her phone and started looking for a song.

"I thought you don't like that music?" she asked starting the car.

"It's not all bad." As I clicked play on 'sound of silence' and put the headphones on. I leaned back into my seat, closed my eyes and waiting for the next thing to hunt.

* * *

 **Well, I got an idea for another part. But until then what do you think so far?**


	2. Chapter 2

**This took a lot longer then it should have. I think I should stick to one-shots, I kept forgetting every thing. so this chapter didn't turn out the way I wished, but oh well.**

* * *

Marco Pov

'I'm in a bad situation now.' I thought, ducking behind a barrel. Trapped in a construction site, alone, no weapons, and a monster running around. Kneeling there, motionless as I listen for any noise or movement. Not hearing anything, I decided to peek. My heart raced as I peeked out and my eyes roamed the construction site. Nothing, I think I gave it the slip.

For now.

As I ducked back, my left shoulder brushed up against the barrel. Pain shoot through my body causing me to grind my teeth and grabbed my arm. bad time to have a dislocated shoulder, but it defiantly could have been a lot worst. I need to find a place to hide. Looking around, my eyes landed on what looked like a trailer near what they're building.

That'll work. Staying low, I went from object to object moving towards the trailer. Taking a rest behind a stack of wood planks, my breath hitch as I heard footsteps nearby. Not moving I listen as it walked around and stop. I could tell it was close, from the buzzing noise it was creating. Luckily the noises started to leave.

Going back to my original plan, I continued heading for the trailer. Ducking behind a truck that was near the trailer, I noticed there was a toolbox in the back of the truck. Maybe there's something good in there? But right now, I think it's best to get inside. Taking a quick look around, hoping I got here unnoticed. Not seeing or hearing it, I went up the stairs and tried the door. Locked. What was I thinking, of course, it would be locked? Who would leave it unlocked?

Walking around it, I found a window I could fit through, but I need something to stand on. Looking around to find something to stand on, I found a small table. Doing my best to move it with one arm and make little noise as possible until it was up against the wall. Climbing up, I tried the window. Fuck, locked. Looking in there, I saw some desks and a laptop. I need to get in there, examining the window and it looks like the sliding part is on the inside. So, if I give this sheet of glass a hard-enough push, it should fall inward.

The first push gave no result, same with the second. Finally, I decide to go for broke and just to put my whole shoulder into it, if it breaks, that'll work too. I gave it a good bash with my good shoulder, casing the window to fall inward and smashed on the floor inside. Quickly diving through the open window, I screamed internal as I landed on the broken glass.

Lay there for a long time, listening for anything. After a good while, I think I was in the clear. Time to take care of my shoulder. Real slowly, I brought my left arm up and over, like I was going to pat my right shoulder. Until an audible pop and most of the pain subsided, telling me it was back in. Better than nothing. I thought as I moved my arm and rolling my shoulder a bit. Better get ahold of Janna. Reaching into one of the pouches, I pulled out my cellphone, but the screen didn't light up. Fuck must have broken it in the fall. But a little bit of luck shined as I spotted a phone on the desk near the computer. Getting up and staying clear of the windows, I made my way over to the disk. Picking up the receiver, I quickly dialed her number and it started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Janna, thank god. Listen-"

"Ha, got ya, please leave a message-" pressing the off button and doing my best not to scream and/or throw the phone as anger coursed through me. But it didn't stop me from slamming my hands on the desk.

Told her to change that months ago! That's when I noticed a light shining on me, looking up I saw the laptop's monitor is on, showing a background pic of a guy holding a child. I hope that thing didn't get to him. The annoyance from Janna's little joke passed, as sorrow take its place from the realization of why she didn't answer could mean. Why did I listen to her? Why did I agree to this? As I thought back to the last time we saw each other.

* * *

That's better. As I was done adjusting Janna's plate carrier to fit nice and snug on me. Grabbing my pistol, I put in the holster that was attached to the front of the vest. I stopped to think of the weapon that's going to be the most effective and use full against this monster. From the rumors and evidence, it sounds like it can fly.

Thinking of that brought up some of the bodies they found, all looked like they jumped off a high place and splattered on the ground. No armor could protect me from that. The only thing that would help is a parachute. Or maybe someone there to watch my back. Sure, they might not be able to do much after it grabs me, but at least they would try to do something.

I sighed. This is a bad idea, we got lucky with that 'rake' thing, but this-fuck. this might be difficult, but I think I can talk her out of this. Grabbing the shotgun and backpack, I closed the trunk and locked it. Going around to the driver's door, I saw Janna leaning out the window a bit.

"So ready?" She said looking up at me.

"Ya... No. Janna this is a bad idea." I heard her release a sigh and roll her eyes. She must have known I was going to try and talk her out of this.

"Marco-"

"Janna, we got lucky! If you weren't there, that creature would have defiantly killed me." Reminding her of what happened earlier tonight.

"And you want to protect people, right?! Well, this is how! We get rid of them before they hurt someone and taking out two at once will save time and more people!" I threw my hands up and turned away letting the silence take over.

"let me ask you something. Let's say you had to choose between the one you're on right now or mine, which one would you take then?" The tone in her voice changed, which meant she was going to try and convince me now.

"The one I'm on right now."

"Listen, I know I need to be careful. Especially more so now. Which is why I choosing to do this one by myself. I've done enough rituals and incantations to know how to protect myself from these types of creatures and you-"

"And I would just get in the way again." This made me depressed as I remember the last two times we needed to perform a ritual. the first time I messed up and distracting Janna, which caused it to escape and kill someone. The second almost go her killed.

"Marco," I felt her grab my hand and I turn towards her. "Stuff happens, and things don't go as plan. You just can't hold stuff like that on yourself."

No matter what she says, it was my fault. it cost someone's life, that person's blood is on my hands and almost hers as well. The only thing I can do now is to make sure I don't screw up again. Which meant I need to stay out of her way. I squeezed her hand more, enjoying this little comfort she was trying to give. But if I'm wrong then ou-no don't think of it, it'll just cause me to doubt myself.

"Okay. We'll go with your plan." Partners trust each other and that's what I need to do. Trust her knowledge, skills and her. Because she does with me. I know she wouldn't send me on a case I couldn't handle alone.

* * *

Thinking of it now either choice was going to be bad. If I went with her, then most likely I would get in the way again. But if she went with me, it could be her in my spot right now… Or worse. I sat down, and I looked back at the monitor, just in time to see the happy family fade away. She's alright, she just has to be. Looking back at the phone I decided to try again. I redialed her number and waited.

"Hello?" I didn't say anything, instead, I opened one of the draws and to my surprise, I found two handcuffs. I grabbed them and put them in one of the pouches as the message continued. "Ha, got ya, please leave a message and maybe I'll get back to you."

"Janna it's Marco, I…." Wow, this is hard. For all I know, this could be the last thing she hears from me. "I.. I messed up. The thing got ahold of me and flew off. I damage one of its wings and caused it to crash. But now I'm in a construction site hiding. I don't know where I am, I lost my weapons, and the creature has one. I don't even know if it's here or not anymore,"

Getting up, I started pacing around. "I… I really don't know what to say. Well, actually, there are a lot of things I should say… listen, If I… survive… We really need to-"

I froze, and fear ran through my body as my ears picked up that buzzing noise nearby. And my mind went back to the first time I heard that noise.

* * *

Wish I took a picture of that map. I thought as I walked the trail that leads to the camping ground where a lot the rumors takes place. I've been on this trail for a good thirty minutes or so, it should be close now. As I walked, my mind went back to the conversation and still wondering if this was a bad idea or not. She was right about a lot of things, but that doesn't mean things can't go haywire.

I stopped, as a weird nose echoed through the woods. Raising my gun, I shined the light around looking for where the nose came from. I couldn't tell where it came from or what the noise was, but it definitely got my attention. Continuing now, with my shotgun ready, until finally, I reached the campgrounds.

Time to set up the trap. Walking more into the clearing, I laid my gun on the ground and took my backpack off. I was about to get the contents when that noise came back. Grabbing my gun, I stood up and looked around. Why does it sound so close?

Looking up, I started searching the dark sky before my eyes caught something. Squinting a bit, it took a while until I realize whatever it was, it was coming right at me and fast. I dove out of the way. But it was too late, it got ahold of my ankle and took me into the sky. Dangling upside down by my leg, I watched the ground get further and further away. What do I do? If it lets go now, I'll definitely die from the fall. I need to make it go towards the ground.

Looking up I could barely make out the dark silhouette holding onto me, but my eyes land on what might be its wings. Reaching behind I grabbed the knife. Reaching up, grabbing it above its elbow, I brought myself up enough to swing the knife along its back and cut halfway through the wing near the base, causing It to shriek and let go of me. I let go of the knife and held onto it as we started to plummet towards the ground. We hit the ground hard, but not enough to kill us. I rolled, until finally coming to a stop on my back.

Slowly, I tried getting up, only for more pain to shoot through my body as I tried to use my left arm to help me. Once standing again I tried moving my arm, only for more pain to course through me. Then the sound of something getting off the ground reminded me of the situation I was in. Going for my pistol only for it not to be there. Slowly I turned to face it.

It's back was to me, showing off the mangled left wing and missing right wing. Slowly it turned to face me. The creature stared at me before anger quickly came to her face. the weird heart marks turned black and had black lines crack out of them. The eyes blacken leaving a white star in her eyes.

Her mouth went into a weird oval that showed off her sharp teeth and gave off a wired screeching noise, that made my ears ring. Then two more arms came out of her sides, before raising her arms and aimed a weird thing at me like it was a gun. I took off, dodging in-between trees as weird light flew by me.

* * *

Tuning around, my eyes went wide as I looked out the window and saw her standing there. Anger still plastered on her face as she aimed that weird thing at me.

"Fuck!" Diving out of the way as a blast went through the window.

Needing to get out of here, I started crawling over the broken glass as more beams of light came through the wall. Finally getting to the door, I reached up and unlocked it. Getting out of the trailer I run and take cover behind the truck. As the trailer was being turned into swiss chess, I decided it was now or never to check that toolbox. Jumping into the bed of the truck, I flung open the toolbox. I grabbed a multitool, a flashlight, and a battery-powered nail gun. I wish nail guns worked like they do in the movies but…

"Shit!" I yelled as a shot hit the toolbox.

Jumping out of the bed just as another beam of light hit the truck. I hid behind the truck as a bombardment of light kept hitting it. The only solace I was having in this situation was that they weren't piercing the truck, which may be meant my armor would actually do something against it. but then again, the truck feels like it was moving an inch every hit.

I need to get the jump on her, I need to hide again. Looking around the only option is the building the workers were building. Running out from the cover, I made a beeline for the building, doing my best to make some of my movements unpredictable. Coming up to the door I threw my good shoulder into it, bashing it open. Turning the flashlight on I kept going, running down unfinished hallways and walls until finally ducking in one of the few semi-completed rooms.

Turning off the light, I listened for anything, only to hear nothing. Safe for now, time to come up with a plan. Turning the light on and examined the room, the room looked like it was going to be two rooms separated by an unfinished wall, with a window in each room. there weren't any tools laying around, but there was some stuff I could use to kill her with. The only problem is my mind went to a moral dilemma, thinking of how cruel it would have to be. I don't like cruelty. Then again who knows how many it killed, so really who cares?

Going to the place where the wall was going to be built, there where pipes leading into each room. standing in-between two, I reached out and grabbed one of them on each side of me. Giving them a good couple of yanks, just for neither to budge an inch. Reaching into the carrier's pouch, I pulled out the handcuffs then attached one to each pole. Okay now to lure her here, but I need to make it look like I'm running still. My eyes landed on a board laying on the ground.

Grabbing the board, I went back into the hallway and leaned it against the wall a bit pass the room. knocking it over, it echoed through the hall, along with my footsteps as I ran back to the room. waiting near the door, the sound of footsteps echoed in the hallway and came closer until her shadow appeared through the doorway. From the shadow, she was holding that thing like it was a pistol.

Time to act.

Stepping into the doorway I grabbed her arm then smacked that thing out of her hands and down the hall with the other. Tossing her into the room, she slid a bit before coming to a stop. I wonder if it knows how to fight? Well, time to find out. She got up and looked at me, as I charged. Throwing a right hook at her face, but she grabbed ahold of my wrist and stopped it. Maybe she does. I tried throwing a left to her side, she caught that one with her other. Finally, I put my foot to her gut to try and push her away, but she grabbed it with the last two.

Grabbing onto her wrists, I fall onto my back making her come with. Letting go as I Kicked my leg, causing her to lose her grip and fly a bit before landing on her back. Quickly getting up and turning around just in time to see her doing the same. Charging again, but this time as she turned, I did a roundhouse kick to the side of her face, causing her to spin a bit and fall right in between the pipes. Diving to her side, I quickly grabbed the handcuff and cuffed her hand.

She started coming out of the daze from the kick, so I gave her a palm strike to the side of her face. Quickly crawling over her, I cuffed the other hand before backing away. Standing up I watch as she came out of her daze, only to notice the handcuff on her left arm. She quickly stood up and started yanking at them, that's when I noticed I cuffed her upper arm on the left and lower on the right. The pipes shuck but didn't budge. She stopped and looked at me angrier than ever. Time to put the rest of the plan into action.

Going over I grabbed the extension cable off the generator. Holding onto the prong end, I tossed the rest over to her. Bending down and pressing the button on the generator, causing it to come life. Dropping that end and grabbing the nail gun, I made my way to her. She had a confused look, but that didn't stop her from trying to grab me as I squeezed by. Once behind her, I grabbed her hair and moved her hair over her shoulder to press the nail gun against the back of her neck.

She gave off a high pitch screech as a nail went into her. Moving the gun to the small of her back then put another nail there too. Kneeling and placing the nail gun down, I grabbed the extension cord. Taking the multi-tool out from my carrier, I snipped off the end, then made a cut between the wires and pulled the two wires apart. Peeling away as much of the cover until most of the copper wires underneath were exposed. Finally, with enough copper wire exposed, I stood back up and grabbed the nail in the back of her neck. I meant to pull the nail out only a little bit, but it was a much smaller nail then I thought, so I pulled it all the way out instead.

"Fuck!" but with the knowledge now, I pulled the bottom nail out just enough to wrap the wire around it then pushed it back in.

When going for the nail gun, I noticed she was trying to grab the wire with her free arms. Quickly, I grabbed the gun, then placed a new nail a little near where the old one was. doing the same to that nail too, but before heading back to the generator, I smacked her in the side of the head with the gun. It didn't knock her out, but it did make her stop going for those wires. Running back to the generator, I grabbed the plug and plugged it in.

She shrieked, and Her body started shaking violently as the electricity passed through. I could see electricity arc from the handcuffs to the pipes. After a bit smoke rises from her body, the smell of burning hair and flesh filled the room, and her skin started turning a bit black. Finally thinking she had enough, I turned the generator off. She fell to the ground smoking, a bit charred, and dead.

Breathing a sigh of relief knowing that this nightmare was over. Now it was time to call Janna, then try to find a way to meet up. Grabbing the flashlight, I left the room and went back the way I came. Halfway to the door that would get me out of this nightmare, only for a weird nose to echo through the building. Turning around, all I could think that could have made the noise, was it. My mind was torn, between wanting to get the hell out of here or go and make sure that thing is dead.

My job is to make sure these things are dead and gone for people to be safe. So, against my better judgment, I need to make sure my job is finished. "Ugh... Son of a..."

Going back to the hallway that leads to the room, I stopped. Everything told me to leave, told me 'you must live'. Taking a deep breath before continuing my way down the hall. My heart raced when I finally reached the doorway, instinct still told me to forget about it. but I couldn't, with that I entered.

"Oh, what the fuck." looking to where the body should have been. For only a pair of handcuffs and severed arms to lay.

It took me a while to notice the small trail of blood leaving the scan. Turing back to the door, my eyes went wide. There she stood, I was in such a disbelief that it was too late to notice the glowing coming from her hand and too late to dodge it. The beam of light hit the center of my chest, sending me flying through the window. Sliding a good while, before coming to a stop on my back.

Every breath I took caused me to wheeze badly. My chest felt like it was on fire, laying my hand on my chest I found out why. The plate stopped the blast, but it feels like you could cook an egg on it. Reaching in, I grabbed the plate, pulled it out of the carrier and tossed it away. That got rid of the burning, but not the pain.

Just then my ears picked up the sound of crunching, like something walking on glass. Sitting up a bit I saw her walking towards me. I couldn't move, but not from fear, maybe it was just me accepting my fate. She stood over me and looking at me. I think she is questioning how I survived the blast or just playing with me. Either way, it gave me a chance to fight.

Slowly sliding my right leg in-between hers, I rested my foot behind her heel. She must be done examining me because she raised her hand and aimed that thing at me. It's now or never. I hooked my foot around her heel and kicked her knee with the other. Her knee snapped backward causing her to fall on her left side.

Trying to get up, only to fall to my hands and knees. Rising my head, I saw her crawling away but that's when my eyes spotted a crowbar laying against a pile of wood. My body was in so much pain, but I need to finish this. Finally, getting enough straight, I stood up fully and made my way to grab the crowbar. Grabbing the crowbar, I turned towards her to see she was crawling towards that thing. Making my way to her, getting to her just as she reached out and her fingers barely touched it.

Putting my foot on the thing, then slid it even more out of her reach. Pushing herself up enough to look at me and to my shock, I could see the fear in her eyes. How many times has she seen that form her victims? How many families are never going to see their fathers and mothers again because of this THING!? just thinking about that made my blood boil.

Walking around to her back, I made sure to keep the crowbar's hook stayed in front of her face, then gave it a good yank. She shrieked as the hook went into her right eye. I pulled at the crowbar hard enough to lift her torso off the ground a bit. Putting my foot on her back, I pushed until the crowbar unlogged itself by ripping through her temple.

But that did finish her off, as she tried pushing herself up only for me to swing the crowbar and hit the back of her head. Then again and again. I kept hitting to the point where the crowbar slipped out of my hands from the sweat, but that didn't stop me as I started stomping on her head. What finally did stop me was the lack of breath and the pain in my chest. Stumbling back, my eyes went to the mess I made. Her head completely crushed into a bloody mush. If she survives that, then she deserves to live. With that, I got up and it was time to get out of this hell.

* * *

It felt like I've walked for hours, even though I knew it hasn't been that long. My body is just weak from the fight and lack of sleep. Not just that but I got more wounds then I thought. A shard of glass in my right shoulder, blood was dripping down my face, and maybe a cracked rib. A new image entered my head of me laying on the side of the road… Dead. That's the second worst thing that could happen. The first is someone driving by. If I saw a person in a busted-up plate carrier, blood all over there right foot, and shambling like a zombie. I would run them over or at least call the police.

Didn't know if I was going towards civilization or away from it, but just glad that it was done and over with. But this did give me time to think and my mind went to Janna. it started creating bad scenarios that could have happened to her. I had to think about something else, so I thought about what happened to me back there.

I've never lost my temper like that before or did anything like that to a monster… That was alive at least. But is that what this life is doing to me? Making me have a short fuse and become a merciless killer. I don't know what scared me more now. A car driving by, dying on the side of a road, or what I might become. Well, one of those fears was about to happen, when the sound of a car echoed my way and looking over my shoulder proved right when I saw the headlights.

"Oh shit." I should hide or at least dive into the ditch. But I didn't want any more pain to run through my body right now and at this point, I was done caring. If they called the cops, at least then I would have a ride.

I kept walking, maybe if all my luck hasn't run out just yet, they won't get a good look at me and pass me by. But as the car came nearer, they didn't pass. Instead, they slowed down and stayed behind me, lighting me up with the headlights. There aren't any blue and red lights so can't be a cop or they haven't turned them on yet. I stopped, and the car stopped too. Turning around, trying to see if I could make out the car, but they kept their high beams on, blinding me.

"How much?" wait a minute, that voice?

"Janna?"

"But Then again I don't want to contract anything." How did she find me? Not that I'm complaining, but still. I did tell her to pick me up at the entrance to the trail, maybe this is the road she took to get there.

"Especially if my-"

"Janna will you-" sighing, I looked at the road ground. When the initial shock of her finding me wore off relief settled in.

"How about five dollars?" I said with a smile.

"Deal!" Just hearing her tease me again was the best thing I've heard all night.

Walking to the car, I opened the passenger's door and got in. But when I look at Janna the smile faded, and my eyes went wide. Her clothes were torn and burnt, her face was covered in ashes, and both of her arms from the back of her wrist to her elbow was all red with blisters.

The defeated look on her face said it all, even before she did. "Let's call it a night."

"Sure." Was all I could say as I closed the door.

Then I remembered the mess I left behind. We're no condition to clean it up, but we can't just leave it there either. "I need to use your phone."

She had me her phone and said. "We should have never split up."

* * *

We drove in silence until arriving at the motel. Thankfully we thought ahead and got the room for multiple nights, so we didn't have to talk to someone looking like we went through hell. Janna pulled into an empty parking space and turned the car off. I heard her take a sharp inhale of breath as she reached into the back seats to grab the duffle bags, but I grabbed her shoulder. She looked at me and I nodded. She got out and I grabbed the duffle bags plus my hoodie before following her.

Janna waited for me by our room, once there she unlocked it and we went in. Placing one bags on the right bed, I then tossed the other with my hoodie near the dresser it. Turning to Janna who was just staring blankly at nothing, looked more like she was in a world of her own. Walking over to her I grabbed her hands, that got her to look at me.

"You alright?" she just nodded in return. I looked at her arms and examined the wound. The redness, peeling, and blisters on the area told me it was most likely a second-degree burn.

"Looks like second-degree burns. Go take a cold shower and then we'll apply medicine to it." she didn't say anything. Janna just went over to the duffle bag near the dresser, grabbed it and started to the bathroom.

"Janna. Yo-you would tell me if anything happened to-"

"Whatnothinghappenedt-" she stopped herself and took a breath before continuing "I would tell you. But really, I'm just replaying what happened over in my head. Trying to figure out what went wrong. that's all." She said before closing the door. I know she would. So, why was I questioning it?

I don't know how long I stood there, until catching a bit of the mirror in my peripheral, I fully turn to it and examined my image. The right side of my face from my head down to my chin had blood running down it, Janna's plate carrier had a giant hole in the center, the exposed parts of my white t-shirt were torn and stained with blood and dirt. Undoing the straps, I took off the carrier doing my best not move the shard in my shoulder.

Going up to the dresser, I placed the carrier on the dresser before bending down and picking up my hoodie then placed that near the carrier too., I wiped the blood off my forehead to see the small cut that leads to all the bleeding. The cut wasn't too big, so lucky stitches won't be needed. Walking over to the duffel bag on the bed. I opened it and started searching through the medical supplies. Sifting through the supplies until finally finding a box of bandages, only to find it was empty.

Tossing the box into the trash can caused pain to shoot through my right shoulder. Looking over my right shoulder to mirror, to finally see the giant blood stain and the shard firmly planted in the center of it. That's defiantly going to need some stitches. I thought as I searched the bag again. Taking out the small tub of super glue, I went back to the mirror. Re-wiping the blood to see the wound again and moving my head, a bit closer to the mirror. but just as I was about to apply some glue, the sound of the bathroom door opening caught my attention. Turning to see Janna in a black oversized tank top, jeans and carrying the opened duffel bag before going back to apply the glue.

"Aww, getting ready for a date tonight?" That brought a smile to my face. Not because it was funny but hearing that Janna was back to her usual self.

"Well, a guy does need to look good for his girl." I said applying the adhesive.

Janna walked behind me, then started examining the piece of glass. She even used her hand to pull open the tear in the shirt a bit, which caused me to see her burns in the mirror. "Let's take care of that first."

"Oh no." walking back to the bed and dropping the tube back into the bag. then pointing to the edge of the bed. "Ladies first."

She rolled her eyes before going to the bed and sat on the edge. Reaching into the duffle bag, I pulled out aloe and two rolls of gauze. Janna held out her left arm, I squeezed a good amount of aloe along her arm before carefully rub the cream over the burn and blisters. finishing that arm, I moved onto the next, but feeling the roughness of her skin brought a frown to my face and Janna saw that.

"Don't worry, my skin will go back to the silky-smooth feeling again." Looking up to see the little smile on her face.

I didn't say anything, just grabbed the gauze and started wrapping her arms. Finally, with her arms fully wrapped, it was my turn. Grabbing the bottom of my shirt I started removing it, but once most of my stomach was uncovered Janna's eyes went wide. I knew there had to be a giant bruise on me from that blast, but I really didn't want Janna to see it. Turning around I lifted the shirt until it got to my shoulder. Feeling Janna's hands go to my shirt and help it around the shard and once off I tossed it aside.

Feeling the bed shaft as Janna moved closer, then I felt her hands go to the wound. The bed shifted more as she looked at it from all angles, even pulling the wound apart to try and see how deep it was. As she did this, my eyes went to the duffle bag beside me. Reaching in I started searching until my hand landed against a cold glass bottle. Grabbing around the neck, I removed it from the bag. A little smile appeared on my face as my eyes landed on the whiskey bottle.

Just as I unscrew the lid, I felt the glass shard get yanked out. "Lucky, it wasn't too deep. But I say you're still going to need stitches."

"Yay lucky." I said under my breath, lifting the bottle to my mouth. But just as it touched my lips, the bottle was yanked out of my hands.

"Hey-eeeeer!" granding my teeth a bit as she poured it onto the wound.

"What did I say? Huh?!" the anger in her voice said it all.

I didn't respond, just held out the lid which she snatched. Hearing her go through the duffel bag and started taking out the stuff she needed. she started preparing the needle by heating it up, then poured some of the alcohol on it. Ready, I felt her go back to the wound and stick the needle through one end than through the other. Patiently I waited as she went higher up the wound until it reached the top.

"All done." she said as she slapped a wet piece of gauze on the wound.

"Ahh! You bitch!" saying that through my teeth as the pain from the alcohol and slap coursed through my shoulder.

Janna grabbing the duffel bag got off the bed and headed over to the other one. Placing it near the other, she bent down then started going through the other one. Grabbing her hoodie, she put it on then started heading for the door.

Just before exiting she turned to me. "Need anything?"

I thought for a bit only to come up with nothing. "I'm good."

With that, she left and I was alone again. Kicking my boots off, I climbed fully onto the bed and I rested my head against the pillows. Staring up at the plain ceiling, my mind started to wonder, thinking about anything and everything to try and keep it busy. But my mind quickly found something to focus on. What happened to her? That'll be a good question to ask her when she gets back, then again, she could just say nothing. She'll tell me when she's good and ready.

I closed my eyes. I really didn't feel like being alone right now, but maybe she does. Sighing I opened them to the same plain ceiling, but something caught my attention, sitting up I listened. It sounded like a scream. Getting off the bed, I went to the window. Glancing through the shades, I saw two figures which looked like they were fighting. Maybe it's a couple fighting or a pimp and a… 'lady of the night'? I should call the police, this isn't my problem. But then one got behind the other, and now it looked like they were getting kidnapped.

"Oh shit." If it is a kidnapping, the cops will not arrive in time. But what can a busted-up man do? What if he has a gun, all of mine are in the trunk.

"Oh, Fuck it." I said going to the dresser then grabbed my hoodie.

Quickly putting it on, I went to the door. Stepping outside, I can still barely make them out. Walking towards our car thinking maybe if they just see me, that'll make them stop. But as I got closer the muffled cries were hard to miss.

Final I decided to make my presence known. "Hey! What's going on here?!"

But that didn't stop the person, but the one struggling got the other's hand off their face and yelled. "MARCO!"

"JANNA!" I yelled taking off as fast as my beaten-up body could go.

Finally, I could make her out but not the person behind her. Getting a good five feet to them, for only a weird noise to hit the ground and caused me to fall flat on my face. I tried getting up, but I couldn't stand. Looking behind me my eyes widen from the sight of my legs, from my knees down, were torn off.

Looking up, I saw the hand come around and cover her mouth. The hand wasn't that of some humans, the fingers looked almost like the thing we both killed earlier this night. I started crawling until I reached out and grabbed her feet. Trying to pull only for nothing to happen, she did budge, almost like a statue and I didn't move an inch like I was being held down.

Gazing up just in time, to see another hand come around her stomach. The fingers started digging into her, causing blood to fall onto me. Then the whole hand around her mouth burst into flames, engulfing her entire face. I couldn't scream or move, just watch, until I was flipped onto my back and saw her standing over me aiming that thing at me. A glow emitted from it, but what caught my attention was the sound of a splat beside me. Turning my head, I saw a bloody mass lying beside me. Before a bright light engulfed my head.

Sharply inhaling, my eyes shot open to a dark plain ceiling. Sitting up, I saw our dark hotel room with the only light coming from a street light that went through the blinds. Looking to my right, I saw Janna laying on her side on the other bed. Turning I sat on the edge of the bed and put my face in my hands as a cold sweat overtook me. Fucking nightmares. When my hands left my face, my eyes went straight to the duffel bags.

Getting up I went over to the bags. Bending down I took out the whiskey from the medical supplies, then unscrewed the lid and took a big gulp. The burning sensation flowed through my gut until the numbness took over. When the bottle left my mouth, my eyes saw my reflection in the mirror. I could barely make out the giant bruise and all the scars it covers in this lighting, but they were there, and the question popped up again. Why?

Why put yourself through all of this? Then again, it's too late to go back. Nothing will get rid of the scars, nightmares, or the things I've seen… or done. looking at the bottle in my hand reminded me of a time I looked at alcohol in disgust and didn't want anything to do with it, but now… bringing the bottle to my lips, but I didn't take a drink, just held it there before setting the bottle down on the dresser. I can't go back, but I can stop. I'm still alive, still got all my appendages, so now would be a good time to get out. So… Why don't I? Why do I do this?

And yet I always find the answer. When my eyes landed on my hoodie, I noticed something laying on it, a sticky note. Picking it up, I moved it into the light. 'Will be looking to cash this in later ;)' turning the note around there was a five-dollar bill on the back. I shook my head, before placing it in my hoodie's pocket and grabbed what I originally was going for. A smile came to my face as the object came into view, turning to look at Janna, I placed the ring on my finger. I do all of this not just to protect others, that's just a bonus, but to protect her.

I stood there for a bit before, heading over to her bed and sat on the edge before scooting over to her and lied like she was. Holding her close, I started planting small kisses on her neck which caused her body to shiver a bit.

"Mmmm 'bout time you join me." Janna said. I don't know if she was talking in her sleep, or actually coherent.

"You should have joined me over there then." I replied as I rubbed the exposed skin on her arm.

"I would… Marco what did I say." The change in tone in her voice told me I did something wrong.

"Wha…" but I stopped as my breath hit my nose. Witch smelt of alcohol. Lately, I've been drinking a lot. So, she's been trying to keep me from becoming an alcoholic.

"Sorry." I said as I scooted away from her, but she grabbed my arm and pulled me back to her. We laid there like that for a while, breathing in the beautiful sent of her hair. Before she said something that made my eye shoot open.

"We should take a break…. From hunting." Here I was thinking of a way to talk to her about this and she is the one to bring it up.

"Are… are you sure you're alright?" this is completely not like her to bring this up.

"Of course, it's just… We've done this for years now. It's time for us to relax for a bit." Part of me was still questioning this. But if she is sincere about this, I'll do it.

"Good," bring my hand around and rubbed her stomach "Because I don't think you'd fit into a plate carrier in a few more weeks." I said with a little laugh.

"Are you calling me fat?" turning her head to face me a little mad at my comment.

"I'm calling you beautiful." I said bopping her on the nose before bringing my lips down onto hers.

* * *

 **Well people are going to be pissed, but oh well.**


End file.
